Switch
by theladyofmyths
Summary: Ashi knows what she wants in bed but isn't sure she'll be able to experience it. What will her boyfriend Jack think of her desires? Modern setting, BDSM AU
1. Chapter 1

Ashi couldn't believe she'd let it slip out.

As she waited for Jack, she absent mindedly stirred her coffee, running her hand through her short, dark hair, and replaying what had happened over and over again in her head.

They had been seeing each other for a little over a year. It hadn't been their first time in bed together.

She couldn't believe how amazing he made her feel. She had been lost in the ecstasy they were sharing. In the heat of the moment, she had begged him to -

Oh, God. She couldn't even say it. He had stopped the second the words had left her lips. She became so embarrassed, she scrambled to get her clothes back on and ran out the front door of his apartment, repeatedly telling him she was sorry the entire time. She vaguely recalled him trying to stop her.

Afterwards, when she reached her car, she realized she had left her jacket inside. Still feeling humiliated over what she said, she had decided to leave it.

A few calls and texts later, Jack had managed to convince her to see him again. She agreed to meet him at the coffee shop near his office on the campus where he worked.

She hated waiting like this. Whenever the truth came out about her (what she called) unusual desires to her partners, it didn't end well. The first time she had come out, it had ended with her getting dumped. The second time, she had to do the dumping.

After that, she made a point to keep her secret knowledge to herself.

Jack would be the third partner she had told. The first two times, however, she had been ready to tell them, on her terms. This had been in the heat of the moment and caught them both off guard.

Ashi was certain their time as a couple was over. She wished he would just get here and get it over and done with.

When she finally saw him pull in the parking lot on his motorcycle, she braced herself for what she was sure was about to happen.

She watched him walk inside and then over to her.

"Hello, Ashi." He said in his deep, comforting voice. Ashi couldn't help thinking about how much she would miss the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Jack," she responded.

"May I sit?"

"Alright," she sighed. "Let's get it over with."

Jack looked at her with clear confusion in his face as he sat down. "Get what over with?"

"I did something embarrassing and now you've asked to meet me in a public place. It's not hard to figure out."

Jack just looked perplexed. "Ashi, what are you talking about?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not here to dump me?"

A look of alarm suddenly came to his features.

"Ashi! I have no intent to leave you," he shouted.

Realizing he'd done so, he ducked his head, blushed slightly, and continued quietly, "You know how I feel about you. I was just... surprised by what happened."

"You... probably have a few questions about that, but... I'm not sure you'd understand," she responded after a moment, holding her head down.

Jack slowly reached across the table to hold her hand.

"Then help me," he told her.

Ashi sighed and began, "I'm into BDSM."

"I... sort of figured out that much," he commented, recalling the events of the other night. The memory made him blush.

 _He had been buried inside of her, lost within her wet heat and the sound of her pitched voice crying out his name. As he continued thrusting, he felt her tightening and beginning to reach her peak. Then, she said something... odd. He had suddenly stopped because he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly._

 _It had sounded like she said, "Spank me."_

"It's not a recent thing. I've known how I felt about it since high school. I never said anything about it or asked you how you felt about it because it's caused problems in my past relationships. My second girlfriend dumped me over it and I had to dump my third boyfriend because he got creepy about it.

I wasn't ready to know how you were going to react to it," she explained sadly.

Jack was silent for a moment. Then he reached up and brushed away a tear on her check she hadn't realized was there.

"I am sorry that your past partners made you feel ashamed of this part of yourself. If I have said or done anything that made you afraid to tell me, I am sorry for that as well.

"I don't really know enough about it to say if I would enjoy it or not, but if you are certain that you would, I would be willing to try it with you."

Ashi wasn't sure she was hearing him correctly. "R-really? You actually want to try?"

"Yes, but under one condition. Please don't ask me to strike you again. I can't stand the idea of doing something that would purposely hurt you."

Ashi smiled shyly at his request.

"Alright. Spanking is off the table," she agreed. "Anything else?"

"I'm... not entirely sure how this works," he confessed, bashfully. "I think we're supposed to make... lists, or something?"

"Our boundaries," she gently corrected, getting up and moving her chair closer to him. "We need to talk about what we want to do and what we're comfortable and uncomfortable doing."

"Well... you know it better than I do. So, what exactly do you want to do?"

Ashi thought for a moment. She wanted to try to talk more about spanking. More specifically, she wanted to correct him on what he seemed to think it entailed, but he'd already made it clear how he felt about it and she had no desire to push it.

"How do you feel about bondage? Like one of us being handcuffed to the bed or something like that?"

"Seems a bit odd, but I think I'd be OK with trying it."

"OK, um... what are your thoughts on leather?"

"What about it?"

"Like as clothes? I think you'd be sexy as hell in leather pants and I, uh..." Ashi blushed slightly. "I actually have a leather corset that I like to wear."

A slight blush returned to Jack's face as he imagined her in such a garment.

The thought of leather wasn't particularly exciting to him. The idea of her wearing something designed to enhance the curves of her body, on the other hand...

"I... " he laughed nervously, "I think I'd like to see that."

"Well, alright then," Ashi agreed with a smile. "What about domination and submission?"

A stern look came to Jack's features. "Ashi, I already told you. I don't want to do something that would purposely hurt you."

Ashi's smile faded. "Jack," she began. "That's not what domination and submission is. What you're thinking about is abuse and that 50 Shades bullshit, and I'm not interested in that, either."

Jack raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment.

"I think you're going to need to explain this to me, then."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright," Ashi said calmly. She thought a moment before continuing. "It was explained to me like this:

"In an abusive situation, only one person is in control and holds power. The abuser doesn't respect their partner and doesn't care about their well-being. They just want power over that person.

"In domination and submission, everyone involved holds equal power. It requires consent and respect of both partners. Both have control over what's happening and either of them can say no or that they want to stop and the other partner needs to listen to them and respect their choice.

"Domination and submission helps both partners feel good. Abuse doesn't."

Jack just looked confused. "That doesn't really clear up the hitting issue."

"Well, it's not necessarily a hitting thing. That's more in sadist and masochist department, and I'm not usually big on either of those. Domination would be more like… one of us being more assertive with what they want done."

"Wait, so… you want to boss me around in bed?" he asked. "You already do that, though."

Now it was Ashi's turn to blush. While it was true that she was happy to let Jack lead them, there were times where she made it very clear on what she wanted him to do. Nothing extreme, of course. Just occasionally guiding him on where she wanted to be touched or kissed.

"I don't deny this," she admitted, letting out a small laugh. "However, what we've done in the past is… a pretty mild version of it. In this situation, we would be asking more of each other."

Jack thought for a moment. "Like what?"

"Like… um… " Ashi bit her lip and thought for a few seconds. Then she smiled and leaned in close to him, speaking in a whisper. "Like if you had me sucking your dick and then you handed me a dildo and told me to pleasure myself with it."

Jack's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed at the suggestion. His imagination went wild at the thought of Ashi pleasuring herself with her lips around him.

He was thankful that he decided to wear blue jeans today.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. After a moment, he finally managed to form the words, "That… that sounds… v-very sexy."

"Oh, you like that idea," Ashi said with a smug smirk. "Do you think you'd like to try that?"

"Yes," he agreed after a moment. She could hear the arousal in his voice.

"Oh! But I'd prefer to learn more about… " he quickly added. "About dominance, before trying."

"That's fine," she said softly. "There's no need to try any of this right away."

Ashi couldn't believe they were really having this conversation.

"There is something else about domination I need to tell you. I'm into the idea of being able to take turns with who's dominant and who's submissive. Do you think you'd be OK with switching roles with me?" she asked.

"I was actually about to ask if we could do something like that," he commented. "I don't care for the idea of leading all the time but I don't think I'd be comfortable letting you boss me around every time, either."

"Oh, good. I think this could work nicely for both of us," she commented.

"There are things about it that sound rather enticing," he said.

"Is there anything that shouldn't be done?" he asked her.

Ashi thought for a moment. "Outside of the stuff we agreed to not do with regular sex? Not much."

"Oh! There is one big thing, actually," she added.

"What?"

"I don't want any of this happening outside of the bedroom or extending into other aspects of our life," she told him.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not," Jack agreed.

"What about you?" she asked him. "I know you're not interested in the S&M aspect. Is there anything else?"

Jack shrugged. "Again, I don't really know enough about it. I would like to take some time to research it before doing anything."

"Of course, Jack," she told him. "You can research as much as you want before we do anything."

Jack suddenly gained a slightly meek expression. "Just on my own?"

Ashi's face lit up in surprise. "You want me to help you?"

"Why not?"

Ashi smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hmm… sexy research. That sounds fun."

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "Doesn't it?"

* * *

The two servers in the Coffee Shop watched their customers go in and out of the store all day. A few customers stayed for a while, but they couldn't help but notice a couple that stayed for well over two hours and couldn't help remarking over it.

"Hey, do you see that cute Japanese couple over there?"

"How could I not? They've been in here for like, ever."

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Hell, if I know. I don't speak Japanese."

"Whatever it is, it must be kinda heavy."

"Yeah, that guy has been turning various shades of red the whole time."

"It's kinda funny."

"Yeah, it is."


	3. Chapter 3

The Desert Oasis Nursery and Garden Center had been in business for over two decades before Ashi came to work there. It had once been a small cottage styled house. What was once a living room was now the main part of the shop with it's register stationed just outside of the office, which was once the only bedroom the cottage held. The backyard was no more, having been taken over by an attached greenhouse, closed off by a sliding glass door.

The owners had taken a liking to her and she showed them that she understood just as much about plants as they did and that she was more than capable of managing the place for them.

As she sent their newest hire out on her lunch break, Ashi placed a few potted plants and saplings that someone had left on the counter unto her metal cart and started to wheel them out to the greenhouse section of the shop when the bell for the front door went off. She turned and saw a familiar face enter and make a beeline towards her.

"Jack?" she asked, confused to see him there. "What you doing here right now? I thought- OH!" She was suddenly silenced as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her firmly. The sensation of his lips upon hers and his hands caressing her body were too much and she felt herself melting in his arms and her senses coming undone.

It barely registered in her mind when he lifted her off the ground and made her sit on the counter. He peeled her out of her blouse and her bra as if they were nothing and ravished her breasts with his hands and mouth. Ashi couldn't remember the last time having her breasts touched felt this good and couldn't help but moan in delight and pleasure as he sucked and squeezed them.

She felt his hands push her skirt up to her waist to reveal her womanhood.

"No panties today?" He asked her in his deep, sensual voice. She could hear the arousal in his voice and it just made her want more of him. She wasn't quite sure when he had removed his clothes and she did not care.

"You wicked woman." He then brushed his hand against her mound and it was enough to make her throw herself backwards so that she laid on her back. She had no clue as to how a hardwood counter felt so warm and soft but it was the furthest thing from her mind.

She spread her legs and begged him to get inside her as he ran his fingers along her most private place.

"As you wish, beloved," he whispered to her.

Ashi suddenly heard someone knock on the door to the office and call her name. It startled her so badly, she nearly fell out of her chair.

She had been in there to take care of putting in special orders for seeds that they didn't usually carry and had started daydreaming. Jack was not there and she was fully clothed, panties included.

She couldn't help feeling disappointed for being snapped back into reality.

Ashi stood and opened the door to be met by a young black woman in a purple dress. On the other side of the counter was a customer with a ceramic pot and a bag of soil on the counter.

"What's the matter, Clover?"

"I think something's wrong with the scanner. I can't get it to work," she said.

Ashi took a look at the store's hand-held scanner and saw that there wasn't any charge on it.

"The battery's dead. We're going to need to ring up the items manually until it finishes charging," she told her. Clover looked apprehensive.

"Don't worry. It's not hard. I'll show you what to do," she assured her.

* * *

After their customer left, Ashi looked at the clock and realized it was almost noon.

"Hey, Clover?" she said, picking up a basket of seeds someone had left behind. "Could you go put these back for me? After you finish, you can go take your lunch break."

"Sure," she said, taking the basket.

Ashi turned her attention to the flowers and gardening tools someone had left in a disorganized mess in a corner of the shop. She grabbed their metal cart from behind the counter and wheeled it over to the corner. She was vaguely aware of Clover dashing behind the counter to grab her purse as she did so.

"See you in an hour, Ashi," she said, heading for the door.

"See you later, Clover," Ashi called back.

Just as Clover neared the door, Jack walked inside looking rather distressed. Ashi watched he held the door open for her. After she'd left, he made a beeline for her.

"Jack? Are you okay?" she asked.

He made a slight bow to her. "I am sorry for showing up unannounced but I didn't know of another relatively private garden space close to the university that might allow this. Would it be alright if I meditated for about 15 minutes in your greenhouse?"

"Uh, sure. Go for it," she answered, surprised and a little confused.

"Thank you, my love," he said, kissing her forehead. He then walked straight for the open door of the greenhouse and disappeared inside.

Ashi wasn't completely sure what could have brought this on but she knew if Jack felt the need to find somewhere to meditate, it usually meant he was incredibly stressed out by something. She finished placing the flowers and gardening tools on her cart. Then, she walked back into the office and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

As she wheeled her cart into the greenhouse, she spotted Jack sitting with his legs crossed in a corner with his eyes closed and his hands on his knees. She placed the water bottle next to his left hand and went to work putting all the plants back.

Barely five minutes had passed when Jack got up and apologized for not offering to help her.

"Don't worry about it," she said, putting back some pansies. "Are you ready to talk about what brought on the need to meditate?"

"It's… rather embarrassing," he said shyly.

Ashi put down the zinnias in their spot and folded her hands in front of her.

Jack sighed and began, "Apparently, one of my students has a crush on me."

Ashi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?"

"That's not the embarrassing part. Angus was in my class, helping me with a presentation today."

Ashi thought for a moment, as if trying to recall something.

"Angus is the big red-headed Scottish guy, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking."

"He asked her what was going on with her makeup, and pointed out that she had "love you" written on her eyelids. He then started laughing and saying that she had a huge crush on me. I was planning to correct him on what I thought was a misunderstanding, but then she ran out of the room crying. He told some of the other faculty and they've all been teasing me with these weird, confusing comments ever since and they keep calling me 'Dr. Jones' for some reason."

Ashi suppressed a laugh. Jack couldn't help scowling.

"It's not funny, Ashi."

"I know it's not, but..."

"But what?"

"You're only allowed to be Indy if I get to be your Marion."

Jack only stood there in silence.

"Alright, I give up. Why does everyone keep calling me that?" he asked, clearly exasperated.

Ashi was silent for a moment.

"Wait, have you never seen Raiders of the Lost Ark?" she asked. "Or... any of the Indiana Jones movies?"

"I know _of_ them. I don't understand why everyone keeps insisting on calling me that."

"Ah, okay. In the first movie, we learn that Indiana's a professor of archeology and during one of his lectures, it's implied that several of his female students have the hots for him and one of them-"

"Wrote something on her eyelids?" he finished.

Ashi nodded her head. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this for while, am I?"

"Probably not. For what it's worth, I'm sorry work is driving you nuts," Ashi said as she placed a hanging pot of begonias back on its rack.

"Honestly, this isn't the worst teasing I've ever gotten. Another teacher said something disgusting about it and I needed to escape before I wound up losing my temper," he continued, pushing the cart for her as she moved around the greenhouse.

"Who's being a dick? Angus?"

"No, one of the others," he corrected. "Although, Angus has started calling me 'Junior' on the basis of 'he's Scottish and therefore has to do it.'"

Ashi snorted. "Well, just tell him he's not allowed to unless he can crash a plane using only an umbrella and a flock of birds."

"Is that another Indiana Jones thing?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't mean to keep laughing."

He sighed, "Honestly, I can't help feeling sorry for that poor girl. I mean, she was in tears. I hope this doesn't discourage her from coming to class."

"Anyway, I hope you're having a less stressful day than me," he finished.

"My day's been pretty slow," Ashi said, placing the last of the plants back. "It's really weird. We're usually busier on Fridays."

"I do apologize for showing up unexpected," he apologized again. "May I make amends by taking you out to lunch today?"

"Sure, but we need to wait until Clover gets back at One," she answered.

"At One?" he repeated with concern. "Oh, bother. That's not good. I have another class today. Waiting until then would put me too close to being late."

"Oh, alright. How about we meet up for dinner instead?" Ashi asked, sweetly. "We could eat wherever you like."

Jack thought for a minute and then cupped her cheek. "Why don't we cook at your place? I'll bring all the ingredients we need."

"Really?" Ashi asked with surprise in her voice. "I thought after what happened last time, you wouldn't want me anywhere near a kitchen."

"I will stay in the kitchen with you this time, so we'll be cooking together," he stated, kissing her temple.

* * *

The rest of Ashi's day became alarmingly busy, ending with her feeling sore from moving several bags of soil for someone who was just getting started on building a vegetable garden.

As soon as Ashi returned to her small studio apartment, she was very quickly reminded how messy she tended to be, seeing most of her dirty laundry scattered over most of the place, along with dirty dishes and her unmade bed.

She slipped out of her flats and put on her house shoes. Then she grabbed her laundry basket and started to scurry to try to get her space at least presentable. As she bent over, her back decided to remind her just how much she had moved over the last few hours.

She went to her dresser and pulled out her blue corset with a built in bodice. She took off her blouse and bra and changed into it, snapping the fasteners together in the front and then adjusting the strings in the back. She felt near instant relief from the support it provided.

While it prevented her from her usual action of bending over, it did not impede her progress to tidy up.

She heard a knock on the door just as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Coming," she called. She looked through her peephole and saw Jack looking around with a paper grocery bag in his hands.

She opened the door for him. His attention turned towards her as she greeted him and he nearly dropped his bag. She was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke first.

"That's a… very lovely garment, but it appears to be made from some type of satin. I thought you said it was made from leather."

"What are you-" she froze as the thought suddenly occurred to her that she had answered the door wearing one of her corsets.

She looked down at her clothes and back at him.

"Um, this is actually one of four corsets that I have," she informed him.

"Oh," he said. "Uh… Am I to see the other two before seeing the leather one?"

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Ashi said, "Okay, I'm going to be honest with you. It wasn't my intention to seduce you tonight, but… fuck it. I'm just gonna roll with this."

She then grabbed his tie and led him into her apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Good heavens, my love," he said with a blush growing across his face. "Wait, if you didn't intend to become intimate, then why…?"

"My corsets do more than enhance my figure. They also provide really good back support after a very busy afternoon," she informed him, pulling him downwards with his tie to kiss his lips.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that your back hurts," he said. "May I offer a massage?"

"Let's put that bag in the fridge first," she answered with a smile.

Jack quickly placed the grocery bag in the refrigerator and turned his attention to Ashi's shoulders, gently rubbing her from there to her lower back. She couldn't help moaning from his touch. As he continued, Ashi closed her eyes and pressed herself against him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Something's poking m-"

She stopped herself finishing that sentence and looked down to see a very tight tent in the front of his pants. She then looked back up to him with a smile on her face.

"Would you like some help with that?" she asked, pointing to his erection.

He was silent for a moment, his eyes looking away from her for a brief second as if he were contemplating something.

"W-would you like to try your… kinky business?" he asked.

Ashi let out a laugh.

" _'My kinky business?'_ " she repeated.

"I wasn't sure what else to call it," he commented.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she apologized. "It just sounds funny when you say it."

"Well, regarding your kink, I have been researching the books and sites that you pointed out to me… maybe watched a little porn for it."

Ashi feigned a gasp, as if the idea scandalized her. In honesty, she didn't hold any issue with him looking at porn. In fact, there were occasions where they had watched it together. Most notably, the first time they had fooled around together and their one-year anniversary, which was also when the "spank me" incident occurred.

"Well, how do feel about it?" she asked.

"I think… maybe we could try something light?"

"'Light' how?" she asked.

"Perhaps just… try it with one of us being tied to the bed first, and… see what we think after wards?"

Ashi raised her eyebrows.

"I could go for that," she agreed.

"Of course, we would need a way to bind one of us first," he continued.

"That's not an issue. I have something we can use in my collection," she stated.

Jack's features noticeably morphed into something between concern and surprise.

"Don't worry," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's nothing scary… or at least, I hope you don't think it's scary."

She took his hand and guided him to the side of her bed. She then bent at her knees to kneel on the floor as she pulled a large shoebox out from under her bed that seemed to have been made for boots.

"Please, have a seat," she said, motioning to the bed. He followed her request and she placed the box next to him. She then pulled herself up and sat across from him, on the other side of the box.

She pulled away the lid to reveal a few books and a long, red silk rope. She watched his expressions, trying to gauge his reaction.

He was blushing, but his eyes held curiosity.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand over the open box. She nodded.

He first picked up the books, seemingly to examine the titles. A few were of erotic comics that she read online that focused on BDSM relationships, others held illustrations she was fond of.

"I mostly just use those books as porn," she told him.

"I surmised as much. Oh!" he exclaimed as he came to a book that featured a handsome woman in a red kimono posing with another woman in bondage.

"'The Seductive Art of Japanese Bondage,'" he read the title out loud. "I don't recall you recommending this one to me."

"Oh, the focus of that one is on techniques. I want to make sure you were actually on board with actually doing it first. That's why I sent you towards books and sites that focused on-"

"What healthy BDSM looked like?" He finished for her, putting down the books. "It's understandable."

"Are you?" she asked.

He offered a small smile and picked up the rope from the box.

"I shall follow your lead, my love," he said, handing it to her. She took the rope from him, her heart pounding at what was about to happen.

"What would you like us to do?" he asked.

Ashi looked at him, the rope, and her bed. After a moment, she said, "I think I want to tie you up."

"Oh, no! Wait! W-we still need a safe-word!" she quickly added, mentally hitting herself for forgetting something so critical.

"Very well. We can decide on that now," he said. "I know 'red' is used often. Is there a particular word you want to use?"

"Well, you're the one getting tied up," she told him. "What would be easy for you to remember?"

He thought for a moment.

"How does 'onion' sound?" he asked. He suddenly greeted with a very intense glare.

"Um… have I said something wrong?" he asked confused.

The glare vanished, as though she'd suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, uh… sorry, no. Actually, it's perfect. In fact, I'm definitely going to stop if you start talking about onions."

"Why?"

"I used to get called 'The Angry Onion' when I was in high school."

"Why on earth would you get called that?"

"I got teased because of the way I did my hair at the time. I hated that nickname," she said. "So, yeah. I'm definitely going to stop if you start talking about onions."

He looked at her sadly. Then, he got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry you got teased. We can pick something different if you don't want to use 'onion.'"

"No. I'll be okay with it," she told him. "And thank you," she added, kissing his cheek.

She stood and moved the box back under the bed.

"Shall we start?" she asked.

"Yes. I… suppose I should undress then," he said, starting to undo his tie. She stopped him.

"Keep you clothes on and lay down on the bed," she instructed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack followed Ashi's instructions and laid down in the center of her bed. She then took the silk rope and encircled one of the ends around his left wrist, slipping two of her fingers in between the rope and himself while she created a tight knot.

"To make sure it doesn't become a tourniquet," she explained.

She then wrapped the rope around the bed post, pulling in until Jack's arm was above his head.

"Is this uncomfortable?" she asked.

"No," he answered after a moment.

She then continued, guiding the other end of the rope through the metal framework of her head board, weaving in and out until it came to the opposite post. She then repeated her actions with his other wrist. She asked once more if he was uncomfortable before tying the other knot. When he said no again, she completed her task as she had with his other wrist.

Ashi then stood, and then very slowly took off her clothes, slipping out of each garment until she was down to only her corset.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she slowly climbed back into bed, draping herself on top of him. She gently pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly and slowly as she undid the tie around his neck.

She then moved her hands down to the buttons of his shirt and her lips followed down his neck.

Down his chest.

Down his abdomen.

Until her hands reached the zipper of his pants.

She then took off his clothes with the same agonizing slowness that she had taken off hers with, eventually revealing his cock to her.

As she wrapped her hand around him, she felt greeted with a rather unfamiliar firmness. Not that she had never held him hardened in her hand before, obviously, but this was...

"God damn, Jack! You're like a rock right now!" She couldn't help remarking.

He felt himself feeling bashful, but confessed, "I have been... anticipating when we would try this."

"I can tell," she smiled and took the head of his cock past her lips. She dragged her tongue around his head and sucked, eliciting a moan escaping from his throat.

She had began bobbing her head to take more of him into her mouth.

"Oh, Ashi," he sighed, relaxing into the sensation and realizing he wanted more.

"I want to eat you out," he panted. Ashi pulled back, not releasing the suction as she removed him from her mouth.

"Oh, my," she sighed, "What a hungry wolf you are."

"I'm a wolf, now?" he questioned.

"Oh," she stopped right before kissing his head again. "It- It just came to me. Do you not like it?" she asked.

"Oh, no. Far from it," he replied, still blushing from the sight of her. "It's just, well... what should I call you?"

"Well... what would you like to call me?" she asked, crawling back up so that they were face to face.

Jack thought for a moment. "Mistress," while the term would have fit, felt oddly crass to him. After watching her movements, there was only one name that came to mind.

"Tigress," he replied.

"Oh. I like it," she agreed. "So tell me, my sweet wolf. Do you like being tied up for me?" she asked, caressing his cheek.

"Yes, My Tigress," he replied, his arousal still clear in his voice. "I enjoy being at your mercy."

Jack might have been able to hold a straight face, if it were not for his new-found tigress going wide eyed and having a rather lovely shade of pink blossom across her cheeks.

"Oh, my God! Shut up!" She said, burying her face in his shoulder as he began laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said, still laughing. "I didn't think I could say anything that could actually make you blush."

"Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry, beloved. I can't help it. It's so cute and funny when you blush."

"Jack," she said firmly. "Stop it."

"I'm sorry," he replied, still laughing.

He continued laughing for moment, but then suddenly felt the pressure of Ashi's teeth against his neck.

She felt his body rock against her, and heard him gasp from the contact. She had no intention of biting to hurt him, of course. Just hard enough to shock him out of laughing at her.

She then pushed herself back up to look him in the eyes, some what surprised to see that he was still very much aroused, even after that bite.

"Are you quite done insulting me, Wolf?" she asked.

"I apologize," he said solemnly. "It was not my intention to insult you."

"I had plans for you, I'll have you know," Ashi stated, her voice taking on a husk and speaking in a low whisper. "I was going to be a gentle Tigress for you, but now..."

She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I think I need to teach you a lesson."

Jack watched her apprehensively as she sat up and moved away from him, so that she sat at his side. Then, she undid the fasteners of her corset and tossed it aside, so that she was completely bare in front of him.

She gave him a cocky smirk and closed her eyes.

He watched her curiously as she moved her hands across her skin in a slow, almost lazy motion.

She started on her arms and moved up to her face and neck, letting out soft sighs and moans as her fingers traced her lips and the sides of her neck it what couldn't be much more than a feather-light caress.

Her hands moved down the sides of her torso in what seemed like an unconscious effort to frame her small, perky breasts without touching them. He couldn't help noticing the hardened peaks of her nipples.

Her hands trailed invisible lines up and down her abdomen and then down her legs, letting out shakier sighs as she touched her inner thighs. Then she began moving her hands to wherever she seemed to care to move them. One hand would be at her lips and the other on her side. One would be at her neck and the other on her thigh. He couldn't help but notice that her hands went everywhere, except for her breasts, her backside, and the one place he now very much wanted to touch her.

Ashi looked at him through half lidded eyes, seeing his eyes darkened by lust and his hungered expression.

She smiled and dragged her hands along her skin until they held her breasts, moaning as she gently squeezed them.

Jack watched her eagerly as she began to alternate between massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples. He desperately wished he wasn't tied up as the pitch of her voice escalated and her movements seemed to become more urgent with each passing second.

Ashi suddenly let out a small cry and collapsed on his chest. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting to catch her breath.

 _Did she just...?_

"Ashi?"

"Yes, Jack?" she sighed.

"D-Did you just have an orgasm?" he asked, almost bashfully.

She smiled and said, "Good Heavens, dearest. I thought that was obvious."

Jack couldn't believe what just happened. She had practically masturbated in front of him, made herself come without touching her womanhood and that had to have been the sexiest thing he had ever seen. And now, she was draped over his chest and he felt like he was going mad from the desire to hold her in his arms and make love to her until she came again.

He started pulling at the binds she had created. The motion of which, disturbed Ashi's rest.

"What's wrong, my sweet wolf?" she asked, when she saw what he was doing. She then crawled up so they could be face to face.

"Do you not like being tied up for me anymore?" she asked with a pout. His only response was to kiss her as hard as he could from his position. In her surprise, Ashi had let out a gasp. In an emboldened moment, Jack slipped his tongue past her lips. She welcomed him eagerly, mirroring his gesture and running her fingers through his hair.

They only broke away when Ashi turned her head to catch her breath. Jack only continued to kiss her wherever he could reach.

"Oh... oh, my," she sighed as his lips reached her jawline. "You do like this, don't you?"

"Ashi," he whispered in a desperate, needing tone. "Please ride me. Please."

She then placed her fingertips to his lips to stop him and looked him in the eyes. He only continued to kiss them.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said. "I've exhausted myself. I don't think I could handle being on top right now." He stopped kissing her and looked at her sadly.

"I'm going to untie you now," she continued. His sad expression quickly vanished. "And I will let you do whatever you want to me. Do you like this idea?"

"Yes."

"Good," she whispered. She then very lightly kissed him and went to work untying the knot at his wrist.

The second he was loose, Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest and kissing her deeply and slowly. She couldn't help moaning as it made her head swim in lust.

He moved quickly to try to remove his clothes the rest of the way. Ashi broke away for a moment to finish untying the rope from his other wrist. She started to toss it aside when Jack stopped her.

"What about you?" he asked.

Ashi blinked.

"What about me?" she asked.

"You said that you liked the idea being able to alternate between the roles. Do you not wish to do that right now?"

Ashi took a sharp intake of air.

"I know I said I would let you do whatever you want to me, but I didn't think you would insist on making me submissive so soon."

Jack took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, never breaking his eye contact with her.

"Your wolf does insist," he said; his voice taking on a seductive tone. "I want to tie you to your bed so that your legs are spread open for me, and then ravish you until you beg for me to ram into you."

Ashi had often gotten aroused from the sound of Jack's voice, but hearing him say that sparked such a fire inside of her that she thought she might melt.

Jack watched her expression and found that he couldn't quite read it.

"Wait, do you not want to?" he asked, concerned. "Was that too much? I can-"

He was interrupted by Ashi kissing him firmly. She then said, "Take me, you beast of a man."

He felt himself blush but tried to keep himself composed, even as she kissed him again. He pulled away and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Ashi? Are you... alright with that? With doing what I said?"

"Which part of 'take me, you beast of a man' did you not understand?" she said, laughing.

He then kissed her softly. He stood up from the bed and finished undressing himself.

"Lay down in the center of the bed?" he asked. Ashi did as he asked. He then picked up the rope and looked at the bed.

After a few moment of looking at the rope and what seemed to be her, Ashi couldn't help wondering if he was having second thoughts.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" she asked, sitting up.

"What?"

"I can understand if you don't feel right about tying me up," she continued. "I'm not going to make you-"

"No, it's not that," he interrupted her. "I'm just... not quite sure how to tie you to the bed."

"Oh," she said, getting up on the other side of the bed. "We can run the rope under the bed. It should be long enough."

They both knelt on the floor and ran one end of the rope underneath the bed. Ashi held on to her end as she sat back down.

"Now what?" she asked coyly.

"Uh, could you… spread you legs apart as far as what's comfortable?" he asked.

A small blush grew on her face as she laid down and opened her legs with her feet up in the air. He then encircled the rope around her ankle, repeating her action of slipping his fingers in between the rope and her skin as he tied a knot.

"Is this alright?" he asked.

"Yes," she said softly. He then moved to the other side of the bed and did the same to her other leg. She felt her body quiver as he finished and he turned his gaze back to her.

"Ashi? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she told him.

"Are you cold? I thought I saw you shake for a moment," he told her, rubbing her leg.

"I'm fine. It's just..." she paused, trying to find the right way to explain it. "I've fantasized about doing this for so long. I know it sounds silly but I feel a little like a virgin right now."

Jack cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, then," he said, crawling on top of her. She began to breathe heavier.

"In… observance of such a thing, I shall be incredibly gentle with you."

Ashi released a shaky sigh as he leaned forward to kiss her, pressing his body into hers and prodding her sex with his own. He was surprised at just how wet she had become.

With a slow thrust, he penetrated her. She let out a whimper at the sensation of being filled.

"Oh, God. Ashi, you're so tight," he whispered as he pushed in and pulled out of her. Ashi bit her lip as lust began to overtake her mind. Jack kissed her neck as he continued and she ran her fingers through his long, dark hair.

His thrusts gradually became stronger and she moaned softly as he continued. Then, he suddenly stopped.

"Don't tell me you already finished?" she whimpered.

"I'm not done. I just remembered a position I discovered while I was researching. I think you might like it," he told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

He then sat up while remaining inside of her, so that it was like she was laying down in his lap with her feet above his shoulders. He then restarted pushing in and pulling out of her.

Ashi couldn't control her voice and gripped her sheets as she felt him stroke her insides, nearly screaming out his name as she felt her orgasm building.

She dug her nails into his thighs and moved against him as best as she could, begging him not to stop. Jack was mesmerized by the sight of her, watching her take such pleasure in taking him inside her and watching himself sink into her. He wasn't sure how she how she could continue to get wetter but he loved every second of it.

"I'm close," she suddenly cried out. "Oh, God! Jack, I'm so close!"

He pressed his thumb against her clitoris and her begging turned into wordless cries. After a few more thrusts, she climaxed, crying out his name. Jack suddenly felt liquid spraying against his hand.

Ashi felt something coming out of her and tried to stop it, fearing that she had done something gross, only to discover that she couldn't get it to stop.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, I can't make it stop," she apologized in a breathless voice, embarrassed and blushing at what she thought had happened.

Jack lifted his hand to look at the liquid.

"Ashi," he said after a moment. "You didn't tell me that you could squirt."

She blinked. "W-what? I don't squirt."

"This is clear and slippery. It's also odorless. It's definitely not urine."

Ashi pushed herself up to sit as best as she could to look at his hand. She then slid her finger in the liquid to examine it. It was as he had described.

"Holy shit. I squirted," she thought out loud.

"It was sexy," he told her with a cocky smile. Her blush continued to grow.

"Are you okay to keep going?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered.

She laid back down and moaned softly as he continued to thrust inside of her until he finished.

He untied her and laid down beside her, panting to catch his breath.

"Ashi?" he said after a moment. "Have I mentioned that I really like that implant you have in your arm?"

She smiled at him. "I really like my new birth control, too."

She rolled over and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I thought I should be asking you that," he replied, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her softly. She caressed his cheek as she kissed him back.

"Well," he said. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much so," she whispered. "What about you?"

A light blush came to his face. "I don't think you'll have any sort of difficulty trying to convince me to do this again."

"Oh," she sighed. "Was there something about it that you liked?"

After a moment of silence, he said, "Yes. I can't feeling incredibly intimate with you right now."

"I love how close I feel to you right now, too," she replied.

* * *

"We should probably start cooking dinner if we want to eat at a decent time," Ashi said, starting to get up. Jack pulled her back down and held her close to him.

"Jack?"

"We can cook later. Right now, I want to just hold you close to me," he whispered, kissing her temple.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

"Alright, Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this in a long while. It's been 8 months. I was pretty burnt out from working on Chapters 3 and 4 at the same time. I had a plan for 5 and 6 right after I finished, but I kept feeling like I was forcing myself to work on them and it just made me hate it. So it got pushed to the side alot. I recently got some inspiration and realized I need to scrap my original plan for 5 and 6. So, here's something completely different from what I had planned._

 _Also, Happy Valentine's Day!  
_

* * *

He had been nervous about it.

While all the guidance materials she had directed him towards and her own enthusiasm made it clear that this would be very much so, consensual and pleasurable, he couldn't help feeling nervous.

Even with individual exploration and discovery of a visual arousal, he had worried.

He feared something like claustrophobia taking hold at being tied up. But it didn't. If anything, it had only made his arousal stronger. As he watched her pleasure herself, his desire to place his hands on her deepened with the knowledge that he physically couldn't. When she finally released his binds, he couldn't wait to have her in his arms.

Knowing that she enjoyed the idea of changing places, he couldn't wait to help her feel the same. As he climbed between her legs, he couldn't help feeling a strange mix of being powerful and humbled that she would place such an amount of trust in him.

As they laid together in their afterglow holding each other, he found himself surprised by the experience.

He had been nervous because of how much control they would be giving each other. He feared that this would somehow lead to her being hurt or that some misstep could drive a wedge between them.

But it hadn't. This had been both sensual and intimate. He couldn't help feeling even closer to her than before. This had been exciting and arousing for both of them. He had enjoyed both giving and taking control with her.

And as much as he had loved this new pleasure they had shared, he loved this new intimate energy that they had created together even more. So much so, that even when the subject of having dinner at a reasonable hour came up, he made it clear that he didn't want this moment between them to end.

They laid together, holding each other close for another hour or so, and only got up to cook something light when they realized it was past ten.

* * *

Jack awakened to the sound of falling rain outside and the feeling of Ashi's head laying on his chest along with her hand at his side, holding him close. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close to kiss her forehead.

A sleepy moan escaped escaped from her as her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to face him with a smile.

"Good morning," she whispered. She wasn't typically a morning person in any sense of the idea, but the sight of Jack, naked and lying next to her in bed… well, she couldn't help smiling at least a little.

"Good morning," he said back. "Are there any plans for today?"

"Nope, I've got a day off," she said. "What about you? Do have a Saturday class this semester?"

"No. That was a one time thing last year," he said with a slight grimace. It faded quickly to a genuine smile.

"I heard the history museum downtown had a new exhibit on Greek Mythology. I've been meaning to go see it. Would you be interested in going?"

Ashi hummed as she kissed him neck. "That sounds interesting. We could do that later," she answered.

"Later?" he questioned.

"I kinda wanna do more kinky business first," she whispered. Jack smiled as he felt a light blush come to his face.

"Such as?" he asked. Ashi thought for a moment.

"How about that thing I did for your birthday?" she answered.

"What thing?" he asked, confused.

"That thing with my finger," she answered, looking delightfully devious as she gave him a devilish grin. "And your butt."

Jack had the look of a child who had just been given a five pound bag of candy when he realized what she was referring to.

"Yes. Well, the museum can definitely wait a few hours. It's not as though it's going anywhere," he agreed as he watched her pull her nightstand drawer open to retrieve a latex glove and a small white bottle of lubricant. She then relocated herself from his side to between his legs.

She slipped the glove on and generously squeezed the contents on the bottle onto her fingertips. Jack raised his knees up and she slid her finger between his buttocks with ease. She then slowly moved her finger along him until she located the entrance she sought.

"Does it feel like there's enough lube?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered with a light blush on his face.

"Alright," she said, kissing the side of his knee (for it was the closest thing in kissing distance for her). "I'm going in now."

She then very gently pushed her finger inside, eliciting a shaky sigh escaping from Jack's throat. After which, she began pressing her finger gently upwards, stimulating an incredibly sensitive part of him. He arched his back and released a low moan.

Jack felt his arousal grow higher with her touch and took himself in his hand. Within a few moments, Ashi's movement had ceased.

"Ashi?" he panted out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered with a smile. "I just have an idea I think you'll like, if you'll bear with me for a second."

A devilish grin came to his face and Ashi gently removed her finger from him.

Jack watched her with curiosity as she very carefully repositioned herself so that she sat at his side, lowering herself towards his groin. She then hooked her arm under his leg and guided her finger back inside him. Using her other arm to help maintain her balance, she then took the head of his cock past her lips.

He cried out from the combined sensations, as his hands flew to her shoulders and her penetrative hand.

Surprised by the action, Ashi immediately removed his member from her mouth.

"What's wrong? Is this bad?" she asked quickly.

"No," he said, speaking with desperation in his voice. "Please keep going."

She then retook him into her mouth, pleased that her idea had caused such a reaction. As she continued to suck him and stimulate the inside of him, she heard his voice whisper out her name in panting breaths and felt his hand migrate from her shoulder to the back of her head. His fingers gently entangled in her hair.

Jack was vaguely aware of a smile on her lips as she took him out of her mouth again. She then took out her hand and carefully removed the glove so that it turned inside out as she pulled it off. She knotted the end and tossed it as close to her trash can as she could.

He was about to make a sound of protest just as her lips returned to his cock.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You can thrust if you want to," she told him.

Before he could question her statement, she surprised him by taking all of him into her mouth down to his base. He felt himself overcome by the sensation and bucked his hips. He quickly tried to regain control, but she began bobbing her head slowly, letting him feel the hum of her moaning on his skin.

His hands went back to her shoulder and the back of her head. He made no attempt to hold her down, nor did he let himself thrust again at first for fear that he might harm her, but as she continued to take him into her throat the sensations were almost too much for him.

Remembering her statement, he carefully allowed himself to thrust upwards to meet her lips. Hearing her muffled moans spurred his boldness further and he began thrusting with less control over his movements. Had he been more aware, he would have realized that Ashi had stopped bobbing her head.

As she allowed his display of dominance, she felt the stimulation of her lips becoming cause for her arousal. Were it not for their current position and the need to support her weight, she would have moved her hand to relieve her now aching womanhood.

As Jack came to the edge of his climax, he heard Ashi let out something that sounded like a muffled cry. He stopped, sitting up to help her. Just as she pulled off, he let out a gasp and ejaculated.

Ashi let out a squeak as she saw if coming and closed her eyes, feeling it land in her hair.

"Forgive me," Jack said quickly, wiping the semen out of her hair. "You aren't harmed, are y-"

Ashi wrapped her arms around and kissed him fiercely, entwining her tongue with his and sucking on his lips. Each movement accompanied by a moan that seemed both content and urgent. Her actions surprised him at first, but he quickly took her in his arms and mimicked her actions.

As they continued, her vocal expressions became gradually shorter and more frequent, until she suddenly broke their kiss, tucking her face in the crook of his neck and releasing a content sigh as she gasped for air.

Jack looked at her as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Her face and chest were flushed as though she had just achieved orgasm.

… _Wait._

Did she? He wasn't sure. She wasn't touching herself while she'd had him in her mouth, was she? He'd never heard of anyone getting off on kissing, or, the even stranger thought, getting off on giving a blowjob.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

"Ashi?" he asked, as her breathing returned to normal. "Are you alright?"

"Eat me out."

"What?" he asked, not being sure what he heard. She lifted her head back up to look him in the eyes.

"Eat me out, Jack," she begged though half-lidded eyes. "Please." She laid down on her back and opened her legs for him, spreading her lower lips open for his gaze.

Jack felt his eyes widen with lust as he saw for himself how darkened and wet her aroused pussy was.

"Jack, please," she begged again, pressing her finger to her clitoris. "I need you."

Jack suddenly realized he'd been staring at her. He mentally cursed himself and immediately dove in between her legs, lapping his tongue where she had made clear she desperately wanted him.

Ashi's hands flew to his hair as she cried out his name in pleasure. Thinking she wanted her usual go to, he began to suck on her clitoris, only to hear a cry of pain in response. He tried to lift his head back up, only to be stopped by her hands.

"Just your tongue," she said. "Please, just your tongue. And go slow."

"Of course," he replied, returning to his task and taking care to follow her instructions, carefully and tenderly stroking her swollen nub. He was greeted with content sighs and the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

She felt her arousal growing higher and higher, and when she reached her peak, she couldn't help squeezing him with her thighs as she cried out his name.

Jack turned his gaze upwards as she released him, seeing her with the same flush as before. He crawled up and laid down beside her. Ashi rolled over into his arms.

"Oh, God. That was amazing," she sighed.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "Ashi? I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?"

Ashi moaned in response.

"A little when you started sucking on me, but you made up for it pretty nicely. So, don't worry about."

"Was that the only time?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she said confused. "What makes you think you hurt me?"

"Well, before when you were-" he stopped, blushing at the memory. "I thought I heard you make pain noises when you were on me."

Ashi was silent for a moment.

"Oh! Is that why you made me sit up?" she asked. "No, I was enjoying it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have no idea how much the dom/sub stuff actually turns me on," she stated with a grin.

Jack thought back on the way she had kissed him earlier.

"I think I may, actually."


End file.
